User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- =Talk to Me= DeGeneres Paradox OMG - I love the spectrum so much, it made me write OMG - something I swore I'd never do. I tweaked the thing a bit, just because I wanted to play, too. Obviously, you can nix my nixo-facting and whatever other changes you don't like. It's just sooo great. I want to see that image on the front page, too; before the Oscars!--thisniss 02:59, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :Also, I'm not going to get to it tonight b/c I have 2 abstracts to write before midnight (yipes!), but why did you think the other page we talked about should be called "Straightener" rather than "Chemical Straightener"? I'm just bi-curious. I think I might be missing something in the distinction (my denseness is showing here).--thisniss 03:12, 9 February 2007 (UTC) ::Most of the recent features haven't been Admins' pages, so I don't think you need to worry about that. I mean, whatever perceptions people might have, empirically this is not the case. Of the last 4 features, Wikinazi, School, Virginality, and Anti-Claus, only one had an "admin" as a co-''author at the time it was chosen to be featured (Wikinazi - which you could still almost get around by saying that ColbertNationEditor was the "lead" author and Esteban a secondary collaborator). You might have more cause to worry that the Featured articles are leading to Adminships! lol --thisniss 03:38, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :::Again, too - if people don't like it, that's all the more reason for them to ''vote!! VOTE, people!--thisniss 03:41, 9 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Whoo-hoo! One abstract done, and only an hour past the deadline! Anyway, yeah. Who cares what it looks like? It looks like Stephen and Tad are doing a little more than wrestling, if you know what I mean. Or maybe it looks like they're doing less, and some feel they're doing more. Each of us decides the truth in his/her own gut, right? Courage, hero! You are my Wikiality.com hero, you know. You don't need to worry about what anyone else thinks, because I'm the best one. hehehe. Or at least, I've got the biggest ego. :)--thisniss 06:09, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Wikia Calendar Help Here's the wikia page on the new calendar feature http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Calendar --El Payo 18:34, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Quick Talk Templates Well, I didn't make one, but I can if you want. I'm not sure it's necessary, though - it seems like it's already covered in what's there.--thisniss 03:30, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :Okay, now I'm confused. Which "note" should I make template for?--thisniss 04:04, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Check Out Breaking News Stephen Colbert - The ice cream??!! --El Payo 23:06, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :Salon.com's suggestion Image:Colberry.jpg, to go with the NoFactZone.com suggestion Image:AmeriConeDream.jpg El Payo uploaded. Time for a new game??--thisniss 23:18, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::I think there should have been a "Colberry" in there somewhere. '--Alethic Logic 23:29, 7 February 2007 (UTC)' :::Oh, never mind - I saw the Colberry one just now... duh... '--Alethic Logic 23:30, 7 February 2007 (UTC)' The Salon link is in the pic info, Ice cream is currently on our un-American menu, and I've gotta run. Love in Stephen and do what you will with this information!--thisniss 23:32, 7 February 2007 (UTC) GOTV As Confucius prepares to go the way of most recent features candidates, I wonder anew at American/Wikiality.com citizens' apathy about voting. Not because this particular article is "worthy," but because no one seems interested in voting - Wikinazi being a happy exception. I don't know if there's much we can do about this, but I did wonder about maybe using Esteban's excellent Image:Uncle-Stephen.jpg with a slightly altered text (like "Vote for Featured Articles" instead of "Help Edit...") as a potential "Get out the vote" spur? How would you feel about this? I think it would be cool if we could find a prominent spot for it somewhere (even with current text - I just like it). I mentioned this to him, and he seemed okay with the idea of its use, w/ or w/out a text change - just waiting to hear what you thi feel about the idea.--thisniss 22:49, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I get that. But why don't the people who are "qualified" vote anymore? And I don't think people need to have a featured article to vote for featured articles, do they? Because that would severely limit the pool of voters. Maybe people think they have to "prove" their worthiness to vote, and that's part of what keeps some "qualified" voters from voting? How/when does a person "qualify"? Maybe that could be clarified. Or maybe people genuinely don't care. I don't know.--thisniss 23:04, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Template standards I got a couple good ideas for new templates. The 1st of which is a "not a sexual predator" template featuring Poppa Bear O'reilly, then another yet to be determined template featuring liberal mouthpiece Thom Hartmann. Where can I find standards for creating new templates?--Slanderson 21:51, 7 February 2007 (UTC)